Lupapa
'Lupapa '''is the former assassin of the Romama Platoon, ranked Lance Corporal. After crash landing on Earth in the Brazilian Amazon Rainforest, she befriends a village of natives, and becomes the forest's protector from poachers and loggers. She is currently dating Dororo of the Keroro Platoon. Biography Early Life Lupapa was the first of eight children born to Kashishi, a former military man, and Iruru, a former assassin. She was not aware of exactly how dire her situation was until she was older, but Lupapa grew up in a very poor and dangerous neighborhood. Even with this, though, she came from a loving home, and was well-protected by her parents. She was not a particularly outgoing girl growing up, but was very atheletic. She was especially close to her father. After her parents' passing, she took on responsibilty of her family, not allowing any of the other children to get jobs and instead focusing on making life better and as worry-free as possible for them. This lasted until she was captured and forced into the military. With her capture, she was permenantly injured, being blinded in one of her eyes. Military After her capture, Lupapa was placed with two options: military service, or prison time. She chose military for the fact that this would allow her more of a chance to be reunited with her siblings. She was the first woman in the Keron military to officially become an assassin for the military. During her military career, she managed to reach the rank of Corporal. Pekopon Lupapa awoke in the Brazilian rain forest in the 1970's. She was taken in by a local tribe and nursed back to health. Although at first she saw it as more of an obligation, protecting them, she soon came to love the villagers as her own adopted family. She still spends a majority of time protecting the rain forest from illegal loggers, poachers, and other individuals bent on destroying her home, taking any of their belongings that might go for a high price as reparation for their trespassing. She has grown very fond of the weather in the rain forest, to the point of her major weakness, other than her blind spot, is cold weather. She is thought of to people who are not aware of her alien origins as being an angry forest spirit. Lupapa does nothing to correct them of this, playing off of the terrifying image. Personality Lupapa is known for having a short temper, although not to the point of other characters, such as Rokiki. She is at her shortest with Chunini, often due to Chunini's teasing as well as Lupapa's overall discomfort with the fellow Keronian. There is also a very obvious disdain for authority in Lupapa's personality. In spite of this, there is also a side of Lupapa that cares deeply for anyone she considers family. Anyone she puts in this category is someone Lupapa becomes extremely loyal towards, risking even life for them. People like her siblings, her village, and even Dororo fall into this category. In spite of being a "tough" character, in terms of relationships, Lupapa becomes very shy very quickly. This is especially true with her relationship with Dororo, where the phrase "girlfriend" or "boyfriend" is something that takes a while for her to be able to say aloud. Appearance Lupapa is a violet adult female Keronian. Her eyes are bright green, although her right eye is misty green due to being blinded. Her symbol is a blue Japanese yen coin. She wears a darl gray hat with jade orbs on end of the flaps. Abilities She a former top assassin of Keron, Lupapa is quite powerful. Family Lupapa's parents were Kashishi, a former military assassin, and Iruru, a former mercenary. Her parents met when sent to kill one another. When Kashishi is forced to leave the military due to injury, he finds difficulty finding work, having been trained as an assassin and little else. He takes up freelance assassinations when finding no other way to support his family. After much arguing with his wife, both decide to join the military to do one last big hit, which will set their family financially. Both are killed as a result of this, leaving Lupapa to fend for the family. She has eight siblings: Suzuzu, Kazeze, Chishishi, Ikiki, Amomo, Hiyoyo, and Doruru. Lupapa is the oldest among her siblings, and when her parents' are killed, she takes up a life of stealing and criminal activity in order to support them and keep her family together. This works until her eventual capture, when they are seperated from one another. It is shown in ''The Past Has a Past, Too that eventually after her leaving Keron for the Pekopon Exploration mission, her other siblings are reunited and intent on finding their sister. In Brazil, while it is unknown exactly how long it took, Lupapa has developed an almost family-like bond with her village, Marco even referring to her as "Auntie". It is shown that in the future she is to have at least one child with Dororo, a girl named Luroro. Luroro hints as to there being more sibilngs, but it is unknown as to the exact number. Other Relationships Rokiki There was a point on Old Keron when Lupapa was engaged to Rokiki. Initially he was sent to find her and capture her, and he is even the cause for her blindness. Even with this, upon meeting her and speaking with her, he almost immediately becomes infatuated with her. Although it takes her a little longer, Lupapa begins to share her feelings with Rokiki, opening up to him and beginning a romantic relationship with him. Rokiki promises to do everything in his power to help Lupapa locate her siblings and become reunited with them. When he does find them, he finds they live on the opposite side of the world. Not wanting to lose her, he purposefully hides this fact from her. When she finds out he does know, she becomes enraged. At this point, their relationship was already strained from his obsessing over Romama taking his spot on the mission, and this totally destroys their relationship. Rokiki is initially incredibly jealous of Dororo, and the care Lupapa posseses for him. This eventually subsides when he sees Lupapa geuninely happy with the ninja, although Rokiki still keeps a watchful eye on Dororo, who he still does not fully trust. Dororo Upon meeting Dororo in the rainforest, Lupapa sees him as an enemy, initially. At this time, they have had one meeting, previously, although neither remember it, due to part in Botan's fixing the "disturbance" the Keroro Platoon has caused in their accidental slip into the past. During this time, Dororo knows of Lupapa, but she does not yet recognize him. It is revealed here that he is the one to save her life when she is cornered by Rokiki and his guards. The two quickly come to realize they have similar goals of protecting the nature around them. Even with this, though, Lupapa lives by a much more morally ambiguous code than Dororo, causing occasional friction between the two. They still are able to work past this, however, even visiting one another in their home countries. It was unknown for a while what exactly the relationship of the two was, other than "friends". It has become clearer as time has gone on that they are indeed dating. While there are currently no plans for the them to marry, it is known from the incomplete comic Freshman Mission that they eventually have a daughter, Luroro. Trivia *Lupapa is an avid futbol (soccer) fan, listening to games and even playing a bit. *Currently, next to Rokiki, she is the only member of the Romama platoon whose Pekoponian form has yet to be seen in the major canon. *Like all of Lupapa's family, she is partially based on a character from Naruto, being based somewhat in looks on Kankuro. Other bases for Lupapa include Lupin from Lupin III, and Zatoichi the blind swordsman. *Lupapa is not much of a reader, but is a fan of comic books. Her favorite series is the Brazilian Ze Carioca. She learned to write and read Porteguese through reading comic books. *One of Lupapa's original names was "Yenini", although this was changed when it was discovered there was already an orikero with that name.